


Try-Sexual

by muaaimoi



Series: Muaaimoi's 2BG Works [2]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max isn't big on Labels. Sort of Companion fic to 'Do Not Touch: Max'. Maxoline drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try-Sexual

Max doesn't think about it too hard. She doesn't see the point. No one's ever going to give her a pop quiz on her sexuality. It doesn't matter what the answer is. She's never really cared. She figured out she wasn't all that hetero pretty early in life. She'd been kissing other girls by age twelve. Getting called a dyke way before that, with a name like Max, in a neighborhood like hers. She's pretty sure that some of the older people actually thought she was a boy. Especially around the time her first attempts to wrestle with a stove resulted in so much of her hair getting burned off.

Her tits hadn't really come in until she turned fifteen. First day she realized she was totally stacked she hadn't been able to convince herself to leave the bed. Boobs were amazing. Hers especially. They had gotten her a ton of free stuff over the years. Shots at people so out of her league, they were basically in the stratosphere. They didn't seem to have much affect on Caroline though. Which was a shame. Max would hit that like the fist of an angry god. Caroline was gorgeous, Max was sort of hopping she was an adventurous drunk, but she hadn't had much of a chance to find out.

Not that she thought she'd get more than a lay out of it.

In her experience, women never wanted to date her. There was apparently something off-putting about her love of dick or something. Max didn't get it, it wasn't like her love of the phallus didn't extend to phallus shaped objects. Especially when they vibrated. Toys were often better than real dicks, they actually stayed hard as long as you needed to get off, guaranteed. Not that she was knocking real dicks, Max was a genuine fan. She'd put enough of them in her mouth to know she wouldn't keep doing it if she wasn't into it.

She'd had a semi-regular lay call her try-sexual, as in try anything sexual. It was the closest Max had ever come to a sexual orientation. She'd tried calling herself bisexual for a while, but most people didn't seem to think that was actually a thing. And she'd hooked up with a transexual once that insisted she had to be Pansexual if Max was as riveted by her cock as much as she was by her boobs. Which, well, Max was.

It was so much easier to simply think of herself as sexual, no other qualifiers necessary. Max was into sex. Orgasms were one of the biggest upsides to being alive she'd ever found. And while she wouldn't claim that sex was her reason for living there was no denying that it really, really helped.

She wished she could show Caroline sometimes. When she got quiet, and pulled the covers over her head in her Vagina of a bed. Max thought about slipping under the covers with her, touching and teasing until Caroline couldn't even remember what had made her sad anymore. Then Max would bring them cup cakes in bed. Enjoy getting to stay in the apartment since it was her house for once. Of course Caroline might still kick her out of bed. But the walk down the hall was better than the alternatives.

Hell, if Max was good enough Caroline might be into a round two. Or three, maybe with some snuggling in between or whatever.

She could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So another drabble. I'm batting around an idea for a one shot too, if smut counts as a oneshot, anyway. Maybe I'll slowly evolve into actual plotty mulit-chapter fic within this fandom...


End file.
